


where both of our routes meet

by aukusti



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukusti/pseuds/aukusti
Summary: Nico doesn't expect a roommate to be anything like Will Solace.(day 1 of solangelo week 2k18: college/roommates)





	where both of our routes meet

Nico fidgeted from his position against the wall, tugging at his skull ring without pause.

Today was the day every first year moved into their college dorm.

He was supposed to have a roommate.

He didn’t know how living with another person other than Hazel would be. Hazel knew him better than anyone else, was used to his moods and need for space. What would happen if someone who had no sense of boundaries was supposed to live with him?

Nico would probably kill them, that’s what. And he didn’t exactly want to deal with a dead roommate within the first week of even having one.

There was a flurry of movement around him as his friends tried to position his things, commandeered by Annabeth giving directions.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a nudge on his shoulder and looked up to meet Hazel’s concerned eyes. “Hey,” her voice was always so soft, “I think your roommate is here.”

Nico tensed up physically and his breath hitched as his hands curled up in the ends of his sweater, clenching and unclenching the fabric. “Where?”

“He’s outside the dorm, talking to Frank.” Hazel glanced down at her brother’s hands and reached out to steady their movements by placing her own hands on top of her brother’s. “It’ll be fine,” she said, no doubt in her voice at all. Nico loved her for that.

He nodded slowly and squeezed Hazel’s hands in return. “Okay,” Nico said. “Let’s make this happen.”

# —

Rooming with Will Solace was nothing like what Nico had expected.

In fact, Nico hadn’t even expected to get someone as _decent_ as him as a roommate. He had heard things about nightmarish roommates who were too loud in the early morning and would take your things without asking (mostly from countless hours browsing on Youtube, which made Hazel frown).

Will was pleasant company to have around. Enough banter took place between them that two weeks into living together, Nico could assume that they were edging towards being in friend territory.

“So,” Will had said the first night as they sat on opposite ends of a couch in the shared space between their rooms. “What’s your major?”

Nico tried to keep the laugh from falling from his lips, but a smile peeked through anyway. “You can ask anything you want, and this is how you start off?”

Will huffed then, rubbing his arm. “I don’t want to come off too strong. What am I supposed to do, ask if my roommate is a registered felon?”

Nico quirked an eyebrow. “You really wanna know?”

“Yeah.” Will rolled his eyes. “Your _major_.”

“Well…” Nico moved so he had his arms around his legs, head propped up by his knees. “Undeclared for the moment. I’m trying to figure some things out.”

“Is that so,” the blonde drawled. “What exactly?”

A mischievous glint was in Nico’s eyes. “Maybe how to get my felony charges dropped.”

Laughter bubbled up Will’s throat. “Good luck with that. If you need an alibi, I got you.”

“Just like that?”

“Please,” Will scoffed. “Anyone wearing batman socks clearly isn’t capable of harming anyone. Ever.”

“I ripped these off a body,” Nico declared as he scooted forward.

“Yeah?” Will followed suit. “And how’d that go, if I dare ask.”

“Exquisite,” Nico breathed out. He was looking into Will’s eyes, boring into his own.

Will was cute—anyone with eyes could tell. Nico found it increasingly hard to believe he was real. Was getting attached to your roommate supposed to happen?

They fell into a routine of sorts.

Every morning, Will would make coffee. Although Nico didn’t regularly have morning classes, the smell roused him from his sleep and urged him to leave his room.

Bleary eyed and half asleep, he stumbled out of bed and opened the door to his room to see Will standing by the kitchenette with a coffee mug in hand, turning to look at him. “Good morning,” he said, lifting his mug to cover up a smile.

That barely registered in Nico’s mind as he fell flat on the couch. A noise that resembled a responding “good morning” came from a couch cushion.

“Not a morning person?” Will asked. Nico could hear him moving around, the sound of the cupboard opening and closing.

He lifted his head just enough to let his words be heard coherently. “Not really.” To his surprise, the couch dipped at the other corner, causing him to lift his head and spot Will holding another coffee mug. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Did you drink another cup?”

“This is for you,” Will said, nudging Nico’s legs with his own. “Now get up.”

Nico was a bit surprised, but the coffee wasn’t unwelcome. He sat up slowly, reaching to take the mug from Will. “Thank you,” he mumbled before taking a sip. He was surprised to find he actually liked it.

“This is good,” he voiced. “How did you even know how I like my coffee?”

“I didn’t,” Will confessed. He looked sheepishly to the side. “I, uh, I’m a barista. I do this thing where I try to guess what people are gonna order.”

“Well.” Nico gave him a small smile. “Thank you for this.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Will stood up and walked back to where he had placed his own mug. His eyes were shining as he said, “I shouldn’t really get on my killer roommate’s bad side, huh?”

Nico laughed, covering his face with his free hand. “Definitely not. I’ll steal your socks too.”

“Yeah?” Will moved back to the couch, eyes on Nico at all times. “I’d like to see you try.”

“It’s on.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was certainly a journey to write but i'm really glad i did! i missed writing in general but this pairing as well  
> posting on day 2 technically because i had to rush to write most of this last minute..please take it anyway OTL


End file.
